1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods of applying flocculent to plastic materials. More specifically, this invention relates to methods of applying flocculent to polyolefins, such as polyethylene and polypropylene.
2. Background of the Invention
Flocculent has been used in various industries for many years. One such use is in the cosmetic brush industry. Flocculent has been used in cosmetic brushes to apply cosmetics for some time. Flocculent has a sponge-like consistency that allows makeup to be applied gently and precisely. Many applicators are made of plastic materials, such as polyethylene or polypropylene.
In the past, to applicant's knowledge, flocculent was not placed directly on tips formed of polypropylene or polyethylene because of the inability of an adhesive to readily adhere to a polypropylene or polyethylene tip. Consequently, in the prior art, the tip would typically be formed of a different material than the reservoir portion, and then attached to the reservoir portion.
To adhere flocculent to the plastic materials, various types of chemical compounds, such as thermoplastic polyester elastomers, are typically required to make the flocculent adhere to the chemical compound, which would then adhere to the plastic material. One major drawback to this type of process is that the chemical compounds are generally expensive, which significantly increases production costs of the makeup brushes containing flocculent. Many times the chemical compounds would also cause the flocculent to change colors, which is not aesthetically pleasing.
Another use of flocculent has been as a liner for containers, such as jewelry boxes. In this use, flocculent is typically applied to a fabric that is then glued to an inner surface of the container. The glue can sometimes become detached from the inner surface of the container, which makes the fabric come loose and exposes the inner surface of the container to the user. When this occurs, the container with the flocculent applied thereto is not aesthetically pleasing to most users.
A need exists for a process of applying flocculent to plastic materials that will perform well for extended periods of time and is economical to manufacture. It would be advantageous if the process could be used on make up applicators and the like.